Totalmente cazado
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Zoro había estado actuando extraño desde que en una de las tantas islas Robin se había encontrado con Aokiji...Eran celos? O simplemente sus cambios de ánimos se debían al clima? ADVERTENCIA: LEMON ZoRo & un leve LuNa :D


_**Ciao cari lettori ! Hello dear readers! **__**Hola queridos lectores! **__**:D Hoy les traigo un Lemon ZoRo recién sacado del Horno! 7u7 Ojalá les guste y lo disfruten! Habrá un leve LuNa :DDDD …Era inevitable (?) e.e**_

_**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda! c:**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Totalmente cazado**_

_**.**_

Era un día ajetreado como cualquier otro, todo transcurría de manera normal, pero había alguien en la tripulación de Muguiwara que se estaba sintiendo raro. Ese alguien era Zoro y la causa de su extraño comportamiento era precisamente alguien que no quería que lo fuera, pero que lo era de todas maneras. Ese alguien era Nico Robin, la hermosa arqueóloga del Sunny.

Hace unos cuantos días atrás habían llegado a una pequeña isla, en la que se abastecieron de víveres, combustible y demás, pero en aquel lugar también se encontraba Aokiji, y el hecho de que Robin mantuviera con aquel sujeto una larga charla, muy amena cabe mencionar, le molestó en sobremanera al espadachín y le seguía molestando.

– "Porqué con él puede llegar y hablar como si…incluso le sonrió! …Argh!...y porqué aún estoy enfadado por eso!" – pensaba malhumoradamente el peliverde, mientras que entrenaba con sus grandes pesas, o más bien se desquitaba con ellas.

Todos habían notado que desde que partieron de aquel lugar, Zoro había estado especialmente apartado del resto, y a la menor broma que le decían, él no necesitaba gritarles porque los fulminaba con una sola mirada.

– ¿Sabes que es lo que le ocurre a Zoro? Al único que no mira feo es a Luffy…e incluso le habla! – le decía Usopp casi en susurros a Nami.

– No lo sé…Tal vez se peleó con alguien…o simplemente no tiene ganas de hablarle a nadie…Ya sabes, el respeta a Luffy por ser el capitán…tal vez por eso solo le habla a él – le contestaba la navegante casi con el mismo tono susurrante, pero ambos cambiaron de tema al ver que Robin se acercaba a ellos.

– Nami, ¿tienes un minuto? – preguntó con mucho ánimo en su semblante.

– Claro! ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la pelinaranja, pero ya sabía más o menos lo que le iba a pedir su amiga.

.

Cayó la noche y le tocaba a Nami hacer de guardia, pero al parecer estaba muy enferma.

– Lo siento mucho chicos…pero tengo mucha fiebre y no me siento muy bien…me duele la cabeza…y la garganta... – Decía la gata ladrona con tono débil y su semblante no lucía para nada bien.

– Es verdad, acabo de comprobar su temperatura, y tiene 4 grados más de lo normal, lo mejor será que tome mucho líquido y que descanse – comentaba Chopper mientras que guardaba sus cosas.

– Bien! Como a mí me tocaba hacer mañana la guardia, la adelantaré un día! Ya se nos enfermó Nami una vez y por nada del mundo quiero que vuelva a ocurrir! – dijo seriamente Luffy, el cual ya se estaba levantando de la mesa para ir afuera, pero la voz de su navegante lo detuvo.

–Espera!…digo… es-espera…quiero que…erm…te quedes conmigo Luffy…mejor que sea Zoro el que haga guardia…¿Si?– decía Nami sujetando al moreno, el cual no se pudo negar y le ordenó al espadachín que hiciera guardia por esa noche, marchándose con la "enferma" en brazos al cuarto donde ella dormía.

– Ni se les ocurra hacer nada como lo de la otra noche, o el resfriado de Nami podría empeorar! – les gritó Chopper antes de que salieran de la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos dio respuesta alguna. La "enferma" solo le dio una mirada cómplice a Robin antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella y Sanji, frente a lo que ya era más que obvio, debió guardarse todas sus maldiciones y palabrotas.

Todos se habían marchado, a excepción de Robin, que no podía ir a su cuarto por motivos obvios (Luffy y Nami estaban ahí), y Zoro, que le tocaba hacer guardia. Ambos estaban en la cubierta del barco en silencio, muy distanciados el uno del otro, y el peliverde, arto por aquella situación, sin si quiera mirarla, comenzó a recorrer el barco, inspeccionando que todo estuviera en su lugar y que no hubiera nada sospechoso, y una vez que acabó, decidió subir a la torre del vigía, no sin antes girarse para ver hacia donde estaba Robin, o donde había estado.

–"…De seguro se aburrió y se fue a dormir a alguna parte…"– pensó el chico, y sin demora alguna subió, pero al entrar en aquella habitación quedó congelado y boquiabierto. Lo que estaba observando era casi como un sueño, lo único que le hacía recordar que estaba despierto era aquella extraña sensación que le estaba comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo.

Ahí estaba Nico Robin, con un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje, y encima una bata transparente de un leve color violeta, sentada en un pequeño sofá cerca de la ventana.

–R-Robin!...Ajem! Digo, Robin…qué…qué haces aquí vestida…así…– Dijo temblorosamente el espadachín, mientras que intentaba mirar hacia otra parte que no fueran las perfectas siluetas de la chica que estaba ahí.

– Te demoraste un poco en subir, ya me comenzaba a dar sueño…– comentaba ella con voz sensual mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él sin tomar en cuenta lo que le había dicho, y él, sin mover ni un solo músculo, se quedó hipnotizado viéndola acercarse. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, se acercó a su oído y le susurro –Estos últimos días has estado actuando extraño…sobre todo conmigo… ¿Por qué? – mientras que rozaba suavemente la mejilla de él con su nariz.

– B-bueno…Yo siempre soy así…no es por nada en particular – le contestaba con voz titubeante el espadachín a la misma vez que intentaba no observarla tanto.

–…Pero curiosamente comenzaste a actuar así desde que zarpamos de aquella isla…– proseguía la arqueóloga, mientras que uno de sus delgados dedos recorría suavemente, casi sin tocarlo, el pecho del peliverde. Nico sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Sabía desde hace mucho ya que aquel chico estaba enamorado de ella, y ella también lo estaba! Pero simplemente ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer nada.

– E-Eso es por el cambio de clima… a veces me pone de mal humor...– Él ya no podía aguantar mucho más, el hecho de tenerla en prendas menores tan cerca de él, y actuando de esa manera, era para volver loco a cualquiera.

– Me lo vas a decir, o tendré que obligarte a decírmelo?– Dijo finalmente Robin, parándose frente a él y con tono desafiante, cosa que por supuesto Zoro no pasó por alto.

– ¿Me estás desafiando? Bien, espero que tengas buenas tácticas para intentar hacerme hablar, porque no pienso decirte mis motivos – Contestó de la misma manera desafiante el espadachín, y esas simples palabras desataron todo el deseo y la pasión que se tenían el uno al otro.

La arqueóloga lo hizo sentarse en el sofá en el cual ella había estado antes, le quitó suavemente sus katanas, no sin antes esperar una aprobación por parte de él, y las puso justo al lado. Se paró frente a él y comenzó a quitarse lentamente aquella bata transparente. La prenda calló con la misma lentitud que como cae una pluma al suelo. Luego, se sentó de lado en las piernas del chico y lo miró intensamente, para volver a preguntar

– ¿Por qué? – pero él se hizo el difícil, a pesar de lo ansioso y extasiado que estaba, y le devolvió la mirada, sin contestar nada.

Aquello era una señal de que aún no era suficiente para hacerlo hablar, así que se sentó sobre el miembro de éste y poso sus delgados brazos en aquellos achos y fuertes hombros, pero el peliverde parecía no dispuesto a hablar, por lo que comenzó a frotar con su parte íntima, por sobre la ropa del chico, su miembro, excitándolo en sobre manera y provocando leves gemidos por ambos.

Cuando notó que estaba duro, se detuvo, rosó levemente sus labios contra los de él, y le susurró – ¿Por qué aquella actitud? – y él, decepcionado porque se había dejado de mover, y con ganas de más, le contestó con voz ronca – Si te contestó… ¿terminaremos esto? – y se hizo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Robin lo rompió diciendo seductoramente – No lo sé…tal vez si, tal vez no…probemos – e intentó besarlo, pero él ya le había ganado, y tenía su lengua recorriendo su boca a sus anchas.

Mientras que se besaban apasionadamente, la arqueóloga fue quitándole de a poco la ropa a su compañero, a la misma vez que frotaba su parte íntima contra la de él. No duraron mucho tiempo así, ya que en unos instantes él ya se encontraba semi-desnudo y con virilidad presionándole el pantalón.

Nico quiso volver a preguntar, pero él no la dejó y mientras que la agarraba por la cintura, la besó intensamente. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de su compañera y llegaron hasta aquel pequeño corcel que llevaba puesto. Sin pensarlo si quiera lo desabrochó como pudo y lo lanzó lejos de su alcance para poder observar aquellos senos tan abundantes y poder acariciarlos. Con una mano tomó uno y lo palpó, luego toco aquel erguido pezón y quiso besarlo.

Acercó sus labios y lo comenzó a succionar, provocando suaves gemidos en la arqueóloga. Luego lo mordió levemente y notó que aquellos sonidos placenteros que salían por la boca de su amante se hacían más intensos, por lo que hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho, pero era tanta la excitación, que tuvo que dejarlo para poder quitarse aquel molesto calzoncillo que ahora le quedaba pequeño.

Robin, por su parte, sabiendo que él no le contestaría hasta que acabaran, no le quedó de otra más que entregarse al placer. Luego tendría su ya conocida respuesta. Así que viendo cómo estaba aquel hinchado y erecto miembro, quiso montarlo. Se quitó su última prenda, y llena de placer y deseo, se sentó lenta y torturosamente sobre él, provocando un largo y ronco gemido por parte del peliverde.

Zoro no podía creer que estaba dentro de aquella mujer. Sus más obscuros deseos se estaban haciendo realidad, y ahí estaba ahora, penetrando a la mujer de sus sueños. La tomó de las caderas para acomodarla a su ritmo y comenzó a entrar profundamente en ella, haciendo que aquel cuartito del vigía se llenara de sonidos eróticos.

Comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo, hasta que ella no aguantó más y se corrió, provocando que él también lo hiciera dos estocadas más tarde.

– Eso estuvo increíble…pero creo que no es suficiente para hacerme hablar – le decía agitadamente el muchacho a su chica, mientras que salía lentamente de ella.

– No crees que estoy pagando un alto precio por una respuesta que ya se? – Dijo Nico, mientras que se situaba junto a él.

– Si…pero lo vale, no crees? …Además, aún no estoy satisfecho…– y diciendo esto, tomó su pañoleta del suelo, ató las muñecas de Robin a aquel pequeño sofá, y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo.

Primero la besó intensamente, luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y bajó lamiendo su cuello hasta sus enormes senos. Una vez que estuvo ahí, volvió a mordisquear ambos pezones y se excitó con los placenteros gemidos que dejaba escapar su compañera. Prosiguió con su camino por aquel plano abdomen, llegó a su ombligo, besó sus caderas y se detuvo. Puso su mano en la parte íntima de ella y la palpó, tocó suavemente su clítoris, y luego rozó con la punta de su miembro aquella zona.

– Quieres que entre? – le dijo de manera provocativa el espadachín, pero ella solo lo observó seductoramente, gesto que para él fue más que suficiente.

La tomó y en un rápido movimiento la giró y la hizo quedar de espalda a él, dejándola apoyada en sus codos y rodillas. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Sé que te gusta que sea un poco brusco – y le besó el cuello, luego pasó su lengua por la línea de la espalda, se posicionó detrás de ella y la penetró en un rápido movimiento de pelvis, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de ella.

– ¿Ves? – le comentó roncamente el peliverde, para luego comenzar a entrar en ella de manera rápida y profunda, acción que a su compañera le encantó. Él estaba a punto de correrse, pero no quería que las cosas terminaran tan rápidamente, así que le soltó las muñecas, la volteó y mientras que la penetraba, comenzó a besarla y a susurrar su nombre hasta que nuevamente se vino.

Esa noche lo hicieron varias veces y en distintas posiciones, pero al final, cuando ya ambos estaban agotados, y el sol amenazaba por salir, Zoro la miró y le dijo un tanto apenado y sonrojado – Estaba celoso – pero Robin ya lo sabía, así que solo le sonrió y le besó la frente.

– Se supone que soy yo el que tenía la reputación de ser el cazador de piratas, pero creo que eres tú la que me cazó a mí… – Comentó Roronoa antes de comenzar a roncar profundamente.

Y luego de eso, ninguno de los dos comentaron lo que había ocurrido aquella noche a nadie, aquello era su secreto, y, por otra parte, el humor del espadachín andaba por las nubes! A veces desaparecía por las noches y llegaba al amanecer. Otras veces, era la arqueóloga la que lo hacía, pero ya todos sabía que entre aquellos dos algo ocurría, a excepción claro, de ciertos integrantes que eran o muy idiotas para entender aquellas desapariciones y miradas cómplices (Luffy), o muy ingenuos (Chopper), o muy ciegos para querer verlo (Sanji).

.

.

**FIN**

.

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyendo! :DD My gosh! Hace días que no subía nada! D: Pero bueno, pronto les traeré otro de mis tantos fics que tengo en mente :)**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo! ;)**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
